Partnerka
W Danville pojawia się nowa dziewczyna - Daniella Shine. Danny pojawiając się w ogródku wzbudza zazdrość Izabeli. Tymczasem Dundersztyc nawiązuje współpracę z doktor Hanną Taylor. Perry by go pokonać, zmuszony jest do współdziałania z Agentką P - Penny Panną Dziobak. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny Panna Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Stefa Hirano Fabuła Część 1 Danville - spokojne miasteczko, pełne niezwykłości, tak można je określić najprościej. Każdy kto choć raz słyszał o tym miejscu, wie kogo może tam spotkać. Chodzi mi rzecz jasna o Phineasa i Ferba, dwójkę niezwykle uzdolnionych i kreatywnych dwunastolatków, którzy za wszelką cenę próbują uchwycić chwilę... Phineas i Ferb szli chodnikiem wracając z wyścigów motocrossowych. Obaj chłopcy milczeli pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Ich dzisiejszy plan okazał się być niewypałem, a stało się tak ponieważ Phineas dał małpie kluczyki i pozwolił jej wsiąść na motocykl. - Wiesz Ferb, ten projekt możemy zaliczyć do niezbyt udanych - odezwał się czerwonowłosy po dłuższym czasie. - Niepotrzebnie daliśmy małpie prowadzić - stwierdził smętnie Ferb. - Fakt, ale czy ktoś przypuszczał, że facet w kostiumie banana wyskoczy na drogę? Nagle za ich pleców dał się słyszeć narastający szum i po chwili coś przeleciało tuż obok nich, o mało co nie zwalając Ferba z nóg. - Hej! Co to było? - wykrzyknął młody Flynn w ramionach ściskając brata, którego w ostatniej chwili zdołał uratować od bolesnego zderzenia z brukiem. Z lecącej deski zeskoczyła dziewczyna i wylądowała twardo na chodniku. Czerwonowłosy puścił brata i pierwszy podbiegł do leżącej dziewczyny. Gdy chłopiec stanął u jej boku, rozpędzona deska uderzyła w uliczną latarnie i wybuchła. - Nic ci nie jest? - zwrócił się dwunastolatek do poszkodowanej z troską w głosie i pomógł jej wstać. Do brata podbiegł Ferb. - Nie, wszystko w porządku - odparła dziewczyna. Była nico niższa od Fineasza i miała bardzo duże, niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w białą tunikę, niebieski kubraczek i czarne leginsy. Na łokciach i kolanach miała ochraniacze, a z pod błękitnego kasku wystawała jej brązowa grzywka. - Przepraszam, że o mało co was nie staranowałam. - Nie ma sprawy - odparł Phineas i machnął ręką dając do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało. - Czy to była latająca deska? - zapytał po chwili z przejęciem. - Tak. Zapomniałam zamontować ogranicznik prędkości i przy stu na godzinę straciłam nad nią panowanie - odparła dziewczynka z uśmiechem. - I ty sama ją zrobiłaś? - zapytał zdumiony czerwonowłosy. - Tak, nic specjalnego - odparła skromnie brązowowłosa. - A tak przy okazji jestem Daniella, ale wszyscy mówią mi Danny - przedstawiła się dziewczyna. - Mieszkam w okolicy. Przeprowadziłam się tu dziś rano razem z rodzicami i bratem. - To wspaniale! - ucieszył się szczerze Phineas. - Witamy w Danville. Ja jestem Phineas, a to jest mój brat Ferb - przedstawił brata. Phineas miał w zwyczaju przedstawiać innych ludzi, to był jego działka. - Miło mi - odparła Danny i zerknęła na Ferba. - Razem z Ferbem każdego dnia lata coś robimy - kontynuował czerwonowłosy, a Daniella znów skupiła swą uwagę na nim. - Dzisiaj urządziliśmy wyścigi motocross. Nie wyszły do końca zgodnie z planem, ale to nie koniec naszych pomysłów na tę chwilę. Zamierzamy, ja i Ferb, skonstruować Symulator. Jeśli chcesz, możesz się do nas przyłączyć. Mieszkamy dosłownie za rogiem. - Super! Wpadnę jak tylko poskładam moją deskę do kupy. Do zobaczenia później! - Danny pomachała na pożegnanie i oddaliła się w stronę szczątków swej deski. - Miła dziewczyna... - stwierdził Phineas i spojrzał na brata. Ferb wyglądał na trochę nieobecnego i jakby zbladł. - Ferb wszystko w porządku? - zapytał czerwonowłosy z wyraźnym przestrachem. - Ferb? Gdy Fletcher uświadomił sobie, że Phineas coś do niego powiedział otrząsnął się z transu i zadał pierwsze pytanie jakie przyszło mu do głowy. - Widziałeś może Perry? - Nie, odkąd małpa dała dyla z gościem bananem. ---- Perry wszedłszy w stroju banana do swojego legowiska i usiadł w fotelu przed monitorem komputera. Chwile potem na ekranie pojawił się Major Monogram. - Witaj Agencie P. Doktor Dundersztyc coś kombinuje... - na widok dziobaka-banana Monogram urwał w pół zdania. - Agencie P dlaczego masz na sobie kostium banana? W odpowiedzi na uzasadnione pytanie Monograma, Perry pokazał mu do ekranu e-mail, który otrzymał rano od Carla. Monogram przeczytał wiadomość po cichu i powiedział: - Agencie P tu jest napisane: "Przynieś kilogram bananów", a nie "Przyjdź w kostiumie banana". Carl po co ci kilogram bananów?! - zwrócił się do podwładnego. - Chciałem upiec ciasto bananowe! - odparł Carl zza kamery. Perry zdjął z siebie pospiesznie kostium i cisnął w kąt, następnie założył fedorę i zajął swoje miejsce przed odbiornikiem. - Wracając - kontynuował MM - Doktor Dundersztyc znowu coś kombinuje. Tym razem znalazł sobie wspólnika w zbrodni, niejaką Hannę Taylor. - Ostra z niej babka! - Nikt cie nie pytał Carl! - Przepraszam majorze. - Nasze źródła donoszą, że opracowali wspólnie plan zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Twoje zadanie to powstrzymanie złoczyńców. Pomoże ci w tym twój nowy partner. Drzwi za plecami Perry otworzyły się. Dziobak odwrócił fotel by lepiej widzieć. W kłębach dymu które wydostały się z za drzwi ukazał się ciemny zarys postaci. Gdy dym się rozwiał, Perry ujrzał kaszlącego dziobaka. Był nieco niższy od Agenta P i w przeciwieństwie do niego był dziewczyną. - Carl, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie palił wszędzie tych swoich kadzidełek! - nakrzyczał na stażystę Major Monogram, po czym zwrócił się do Perry. - Agencie P, to twoja nowa partnerka, Agentka P lub jeśli wolisz, Penny panna dziobak. Perry oniemiał. Siedział wpatrzony w Penny, która przestawszy dusić się, podeszła do niego żwawym, lecz lekko chwiejny krokiem i podała mu łapę. Perry uścisnął ją i zmierzył swą nową partnerkę, od stóp do głów badawczym spojrzeniem. Dziobaczka miała futerko tego samego koloru co Perry i takie same kasztanowe oczy, w tej chwili nieco zaczerwienione od nadmiaru kadzidełek. Na szyi miała zawiązaną niebieską chustę, a z pod tajniackiego kapelutka wystawała jej grzywka. Na jej dziobie widniał delikatny uśmiech. - Agenci, najwyższy czas wyruszać! Życzę wam powodzenia w walce ze złem i występkiem! Dziobaki zasalutowały i wybiegły z kryjówki. - Och, czy oni nie stworzyli by razem cudownej pary? Perry i Penny... - powiedział Carl z rozmarzeniem. Monogram zmierzył podwładnego krytycznym spojrzeniem. - Carl, co ja ci mówiłem o mieszanie się w sprawy prywatne agentów!? - odparł szorstko. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał jednak - Masz racje Carl, byli by idealną parą. Ale Agent P nie chce się ponoć na razie z nikim wiązać. - Tak tylko mówi, w głębi duszy szuka tej jedynej - powiedział Carl. Po chwili wypalił. - A słyszał pan majorze o Agencie M? Podobno rozstał się z Agentką J i jest teraz z Agentką S! - No co ty gadasz...? ---- Chłopcy znajdowali się w ogródku, dookoła otaczały ich części Symulatora. Phineas stał przed Ferbem z zatroskaną miną. - Ferb czy coś się stało? - zapytał z przejęciem. - Odkąd wróciliśmy z wyścigów jesteś jakiś nieswój. Ferb uniósł dwa kciuki na znak, że z nim wszystko w porządku i wrócił do pracy. Phineas nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego odpowiedzią brata, ale dał za wygraną i oddalił się w stronę furtki. Nanosił właśnie poprawki na plany, gdy do ogródka weszła Izabela. - Cześć! Co dzisiaj robicie? - zapytał słodkim i pełnym czułości głosem. Każdego ranka pojawiała się w tym ogródku by sprawdzić co robią jej najlepsi przyjaciele, a w zasadzie co robi Phineas. - Cześć Izabelo - powitał przyjaciółkę czerwonowłosy, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ton jej głosu wyraźnie przepełniony miłością. - Razem z Ferbem budujemy Symulator - odpowiedział znad planów. - A do czego będzie służył ten Symulator? - zapytała Izabela, tym samym słodkim głosikiem. Nie uzyskała jednak odpowiedzi, gdyż w bramce ukazała się Danny. Nowa sąsiadka stała uśmiechnięta, w jednej ręce trzymała deskę, a w drugiej kask. Jej jasnobrązowe włosy związane były w dwie kitki. - Cześć - powitała nowych znajomych cała rozpromieniona i oparła deskę o płot. - Cześć Danny! - wykrzyknął uradowany Phineas i podszedł do dziewczyny. - Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. - Odnalezienie wszystkich części trochę trwało, ale udało mi się i zdołałam naprawić deskę - odparła brązowowłosa. - Fajny Symulator - dodała spoglądając na plany. - Tak. Phineas właśnie mi o nim opowiadał - wtrąciła szorstko Izabela, mierząc nowo przybyłą groźnym spojrzeniem. - Och, wybaczcie mi nietakt! - zawołał Flynn uderzając dłonią w czoło. - Izabelo to Danny, przeprowadziła się tu dziś rano. Danny to Izabela, nasza przyjaciółka. - Miło mi poznać - uśmiechnęła się Danny. - Mnie również - odparła oschle czarnowłosa. - To, w jaki sposób mogłabym wam pomóc? - przeszła do rzeczy Daniella. - Więc, Ferbowi przydała by się pomoc przy montażu. Jest za tą stertą części - odparł Phineas i wskazał za siebie na stertę żeliwnych części Symulatora. Danny ruszyła we wskazanym jej kierunku. - A co ja mogła bym dla ciebie zrobić Phineasu? - zapytała pospiesznie Izabela, nie chcąc wyjść na gorszą. - Potrzebnych jest mi jeszcze kilka rzeczy - odparł chłopiec i zaczął wymieniać potrzebne mu przedmioty, które Izabela skrupulatnie notowała. Część 2 Ferb dokręcał właśnie śrubę, gdy od tyłu zaszła go Danny i powiedziała cicho. - Cześć Ferb. Chłopak drgnął na dźwięk jej głosu, z ręki wypadł mu śrubokręt i wbił się w misę z olejem. - Przepraszam nie chciałam cie przestraszyć - zawołała natychmiast Danny na widok przerażenia na twarzy chłopca. Zielonowłosy wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy Danielli jak zahipnotyzowany. - Wydaje mi się że to trzeba załatać zanim cały olej wyleci - powiedziała brązowowłosa przerywając niezręczną cisze i wskazała na dziurę z której zaczęła wyciekać czarna maź. Na te słowa Ferb oderwał wzrok od Danny. Pospiesznie wyciągnął śrubokręt z dziury i zakleił ją taśmą izolacyjną. Przez cały ten czas Daniella obserwowała go uważnie, a gdy skończył oznajmiła z uśmiechem. - Phineas powiedział, że przyda ci się pomoc. To w czym ci pomóc? - zapytała niepewnie i wpatrzyła się z oczekiwaniem w chłopaka. Ferb długi czas milczał. W jego głowie trwała zawzięta walka między chęcią odpowiedzenia, a wrodzoną nieśmiałością. W końcu chęć odezwania się wzięła górę nad nieśmiałością. Chłopak otworzył usta, gdy z pod taśmy wystrzelił strumień oleju, chlapiąc go i Daniellę. Zielonowłosy, osłaniając się przed mazią, zaczął na powrót zaklejać dziurę taśmą. Dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na pomoc. Walka trwała zaledwie kilka minut, jednak po zakończonej robocie oboje byli cali umorusani czarną i lepką substancją. - Oby tym razem wytrzymało dłużej - powiedziała z nadzieją Danny. - Cóż, bardziej brudni nie będziemy - odparł zielonowłosy, na co oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. ---- Perry wtargnął do laboratorium Dundersztyca robiąc dziurę w ścianie. Sekundę później tuż obok Agenta P wylądowała jego partnerka, w następnej sekundzie oboje zostali uwięzieni w metalowej klatce. - Witaj Agencie P i ty nieznany mi dziobaku! - To Penny. Z drzwi prowadzących do kuchni wyszła wysoka kobieta z czarnymi włosami związanymi w koński ogon. Miała na sobie biały kitel, czarną spódnice i zieloną bluzkę. Jej haczykowaty nos zadarty był do góry, a promieniste zielone oczy groźnie zmrużone, spoglądały na uwięzione dziobaki z wyższością i pogardą. - Co? - zapytał rozkojarzony Dundersztyc. - Dziobak, nazywa się Penny panna dziobak. Jest moim nemezis - wyjaśniła Taylor po czy zwróciła się do swojej nemezis z wyrzutem. - Spóźniłaś się Penny panno dziobak! - A tak, Penny - odparł doktor, gdy w końcu słowa wspólniczki dotarły do jego świadomości. Następnie zwrócił się do Perry. - Perry panie dziobaku, to moja nowa wspólniczka w zbrodni doktor Hanna Taylor. Hanno poznaj mojego nemezis, Perry pana dziobaka. - Niemiło mi cię poznać Perry panie dziobaku - odparła niedbale Hanna. - Teraz, kiedy wszyscy się już znamy, możemy przejść do rzeczy - powiedział doktor D zacierając ręce. - Zapewne zastanawiasz się Perry panie dziobaku, dlaczego tak niezależna osoba jak ja, postanowiła znaleźć sobie wspólnika w zbrodni. Otóż, po naszej ostatniej potyczce zrozumiałem, że by zwyciężyć muszę mieć przewagę liczebną, jak lwy w stadzie, im jest ich więcej tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że coś upolują. Oglądałem ostatnio program o lwach. Swoją drogą te lwy to całkiem słodkie kotki i przy tym drapieżne. Ale wracając. Z pośród wielu ochotników wybrałem ją - oznajmił Dundersztyc i wskazał na doktor T, na co kobieta prychnęła i powiedziała. - Byłam jedynym kandydatem. - Mogłaś to sobie darować, naprawdę. Wspólnie z Hanną opracowaliśmy plan podbicia Okręgu Trzech Stanów. - Ja opracowałam plan podbicia Okręgu Trzech Stanów, ty w tym czasie zajadałeś nachos i oglądałeś Animal Planet! - oznajmiła kobieta ze złością. - Leciał właśnie mój serial! Może przestaniesz mi dogryzać i rozpoczniemy pierwszą fazę naszego planu? - Niech ci będzie - odparła Hanna i wyszła na taras. - Siedźcie tu sobie grzecznie małe dziobaczki, a ja zawładnę Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. - My zawładniemy Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! - wykrzyknęła z tarasu Taylor po czym dodała. - Heinz chodź tu i pomóż mi z tym ustrojstwem! Dundersztyc wyszedł na taras mrucząc coś pod nosem. Gdy tylko doktor D zniknął dziobakom z oczu, Perry wyjął z kapelusza pilnik i zaczął piłować kraty. Penny z założonymi łapkami patrzyła na bezowocne wysiłki swojego partnera. Agent P widząc jej sceptyczne spojrzenie zaterkotał ze złości i podał jej pilnik. Penny wzięła go i wyrzuciła przez ramię, na co Perry zrobił wielkie oczy, następnie podeszła do kraty i za pomocą lasera w swoim zegarku wycięła je. Agent P zaniemówił. Agentka wyszła z klatki i stanęła dumnie wyprostowana. Dziobak wyszedł za nią i razem wbiegli na taras. Na tarasie Dundersztyc stał zacierając ręce, a Hanna pisała coś na panelu sterowniczym machiny wyglądającej jak rakieto-satelita. Perry w mgnieniu oka rzucił się na Heinza i uderzył go w nos. Penny również ruszyła do walki ze swoją nemezis jednak ta, w ostatniej chwili zdążyła wcisnąć ENTER i wielka satelita wystrzeliła w kosmos. - Ha! Udało się! Etap pierwszy naszego planu przebiegł pomyślnie! - wykrzyknęła doktor T, sekundę później oberwała od Penny prosto w brodę. Po minucie walki, Dundersztyc leżał rozbrojony na podłodze, a Perry stał nad nim z łapkami założonymi na biodrach. Tymczasem Hanna trzymała szarpiącą się Penny w powietrzu za chustę. - Hej! Perry panie dziobaku - zawołała złocznica. Na dźwięk jej głosu Agent P dostał gęsiej skórki. - Zobacz kogo tu mam! Lepiej się poddaj bo twoją partnerkę spotka coś złego! Perry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Hanna trzyma Penny w dość mocnym uścisku, a chusta powoli odcina jej dopływ powietrza do płuc. Dziobak stanął w pozycji bojowej i już miał skoczyć do walki, gdy Penny rozwiązała chustę i zawiązała nią ręce doktor T. Następnie podcięła jej nogi i powaliła na ziemię. Potem zabrała swą chustę i zawiązała z powrotem pod szyją. Perry znów oniemiał. Nie spodziewał się po tej małej dziobaczce takiego sprytu i siły. Penny rozpędziła się i zeskoczyła z balkonu otwierając spadochron. Jej partner skoczył za nią. Hanna wstała z podłogi i otrząsnęła się. Po upadku bolała ją jeszcze głowa, ale uśmiechała się tajemniczo pod nosem. - Etap pierwszy mojego planu właśnie się rozpoczął - powiedziała cichym i jadowitym głosem. - Naszego planu! - poprawił ją Dundersztyc podnosząc się i rozcierając wielki guz na środku czoła. ---- - Praca dobiegła końca - oznajmiła uśmiechnięta Daniella, dokręcając ostatnią śrubę. Stała przed nią wielka, metalowa kopuła. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Ferba, a on na nią. Niezręczną ciszę która zapadła, przerwał Phineas. - Jak tam postęp w pracy? - zapytał uradowany. - Jej co się wam stało?! - wykrzyknął ujrzawszy ich całych w mazi. Za jego plecami pojawiła się Izabela. - Wypadek przy pracy - odparł żartobliwie Ferb. - Tak mi przykro... Danny, jak ty wyglądasz, jesteś cała w jakimś czarnym świństwie! - powiedziała Izabela z nutą złośliwości w głosie. - Nic specjalnego - odparła radośnie dziewczyna, po czym zwróciła się do młodego Flynna. - Phineas my tu już skończyliśmy. Czy potrzebujesz pomocy? - Nie, ja i Izabella też już ukończyliśmy swoją robotę. Najwyższy czas sprawdzić co to cudeńko potrafi - oznajmił czerwonowłosy i razem z pozostałą trójką zabrał się do testowania Symulatora. ---- - A widziałaś tę sukienkę na wystawie? - Tę różową z kokardą? - Tak, właśnie tę . - No... Była bombowa! Do domu z polowania w galerii wróciła Fretka i Stefa. - A pamiętasz te wspaniałe spodnie od WEPPUCO? - Tak... Były obłędne! - odparła rozmarzona Fretka. Nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Po chwili wybiegła z przedpokoju jak oparzona. Rzuciwszy zakupy na sofę, wbiegła do kuchni, gdzie Linda zmywała naczynia. - Mamo musisz w tej chwili iść ze mną do ogródka! - Czy na ogródek spadła olbrzymia satelita? - zapytała spokojnie Linda nie przerywając zmywania. - Nie, ale... - A może wtargnęło tam stado łosiów? - zapytała kobieta. - Nie. I już to przerabiałyśmy, mówi się łosi - odparła Fretka ze zdecydowaniem - Chodź ze mną do ogródka! - Fretka co się stało? - Phineas i Ferb znowu coś zmajstrowali! - wykrzyknęła Fretka gwałtownie gestykulując rękami. - Skąd ty to wiesz? Dopiero co wróciłaś do domu z całodniowych zakupów. - Po prostu wiem. Chodź to ci pokarzę! - oznajmiła rudowłosa i zaczęła ciągnąć matkę za ramię. - O no już dobrze skarbie, idę. Linda wytarła ręce i ruszyła za podskakującą ze zniecierpliwienia córką. Stefa, która do tej pory obserwowała całą tę scenę z przedpokoju, ruszyła za przyjaciółką. Tymczasem Phineas, Ferb, Izabela i Daniella skończyli właśnie testowanie Symulatora. - To było super! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Danny. - Jesteś wspaniałym konstruktorem Phineas - oznajmiła Izabela. - Dzięki Izabelo - odparł chłopiec rumieniąc się. Dzieci stały rozprawiając o Symulatorze. Nagle taśma, którą zaklejona była dziura po śrubokręcie znów puściła. Wielki strumień oleju, który wydostał się z otworu sprawił, że Symulator wystrzelił w kosmos. Chwilę potem do ogródka weszła Fretka prowadząc mamę i Stefę. - Widzisz Fretko, tu niczego nie ma - powiedziała Linda wskazując na pusty ogródek. - Mogę przysiąc, że jeszcze przed sekundą stało tu wielkie, metalowe coś! - wykrzyknęła jej córka. - Ja nic tu nie widziałam - odparła znużona Linda i wróciła do kuchni. Fretka stał chwilę gapiąc się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed minutą stał Symulator. - O Fretka, wróciłaś już z galerii - zawołał uradowany Phineas na widok swojej siostry. - Szkoda, że nie widziałaś naszego Symulatora. Był super! - Ta... - Ach, Fretka, Stefa poznajcie Danny. Jest nowa w Danville - przedstawił koleżankę czerwonowłosy. - Cześć - przywitała się Daniella. - Hej - odparła jej radośnie Stefa. - Ta... Cześć - odparła obojętnie Fretka i razem ze Stefą wróciły do domu. U boku Phineas znikąd pojawił się mały, wodno-lądowy ssak. - Grrr.... - zaterkotał. - O tu jesteś Perry! - ucieszył się Phineas na widok swojego pupilka. - Danny poznaj Perry, to nasz własny dziobak! - Jest odlotowy! - zawołała Danny na widok dość tępo wyglądającego dziobaka. - Przypomina mi moją Penny ale ona jest mniejsza. - Penny? - Tak, Penny to mój dziobak - oznajmiła z dumą. - Nigdy nie znałem drugiej osoby, która miała by dziobaka - powiedział z namysłem Phineas. - Czy Penny też znika na cały dzień? - zapytał. - Tak, jak najbardziej, ale czasami wspólnie się bawimy. - Trzeba ich ze sobą poznać - stwierdził czerwonowłosy spoglądając na swojego pieszczoszka. - Tak, z pewnością się polubią - przytaknęła mu dziewczyna. Danny nachyliła się i pogładziła Perry po futerku, na co dziobak zaterkotał. Gdy dziewczyna wstała na podwórku była tylko ona, Perry i Ferb. Phineas i Izabela poszli do domu na kolacje. Ferb stał nieopodal i wpatrywał się w Danny. Dziewczyna przesłała mu promienny uśmiech, na co chłopak zarumienił się. - Czy wpadniesz na kolacje? - zapytał Ferb, przerywając niezręczną cisze, która znów zapadła. - Nie mogę. Musze wracać. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia - odparła Danny. - Ale wpadniesz jutro? - Jasne - odparła dziewczyna zakładając kask. - To na razie - pożegnała się i wskoczyła na deskę. Ferb stał jeszcze chwilę na podwórku. Po kilku minutach wraz z Perry wszedł do domu na kolacje, na którą mama przygotowała ciasto bananowe. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 Kategoria:Odcinki